


Boundaries

by its_just_us_here



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry!sex, Angst, BDSM-ish, M/M, PWP, Porn with minimal Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_just_us_here/pseuds/its_just_us_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek confronts Spencer about his lingering issues with Dilaudid and angry!sex ensues. Lots of angst (like, a lot). Established relationship. Porn with minimal plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just weirdly obsessed with Spencer's drug addiction.

It was late when the team finally touched down in Quantico - almost two in the morning. They had just returned from a week in Las Vegas, New Mexico, having successfully taken out a pair of killers responsible for several murders at a local restaurant and pharmacy. As they got off the plane, Spencer was clearly tired and moving slowly, lagging behind the rest of the team. Derek subtly pulled back to walk alongside him. He had noticed on the flight that Spencer’s sleep was fitful at best; punctuated often by frustrated sighs and fruitless attempts to reposition himself. Something was keeping his pretty boy awake.

With a quick glance to make sure the others were far enough ahead and looking the other way, Derek reached out a gentle hand to the back of Spencer’s neck and murmured low in his ear, “Your place tonight? I’ll drive?”

Spencer hummed and gave a small nod in response, but didn’t look over at the profiler walking next to him, instead keeping his eyes trained on the ground. It had been almost a year since Derek and Spencer started their… thing. It was certainly becoming a serious relationship, but they hadn’t put any labels on it yet. Spencer was sort of like a deer in the headlights: slow to warm up to idea of a relationship, saddled with intense abandonment issues, and therefore terrified of commitment and falling in love. Derek never pushed him. He knew he couldn’t make any sudden movements. While Derek still technically had his own house, more often than not he slept at Spencer’s -- but even then he still asked every time, an unspoken understanding that they would keep up the pretense that they didn’t live together, because the alternative was too scary to Spencer.

The drive home was mostly silent. Spencer’s mind was clearly preoccupied, and Derek wanted to give him space to mull it over on his own before asking him about it; and besides, the older man had a pretty good idea what was bothering Spencer anyway. As he drove, Derek mentally replayed the scene in the pharmacy over and over. Derek had been standing amid the pharmacy shelves talking with a local officer about retrieving security footage, and when their conversation wrapped up, he caught a glance of Spencer moving silently through the rows of pills. There was something about his boyfriend that made him keep watching. The way Spencer gently dragged his fingers along the pharmacy shelves, looking for bottles that were missing or out of place. The way his face looked as he did it; the longing that shone in his eyes. The way that his fingers stopped at a certain set of vials when he thought no one was looking. The way his Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed thickly, the sadness that settled into his features, his hesitancy to move on. Spencer was still standing there, his fingers trembling just slightly, when Derek’s phone rang and he had to turn away from the scene in front of him.

Spencer was still quiet when they walked into his apartment half an hour later. He walked in first, dropping his satchel on the kitchen table before stretching his impossibly long arms over his head and rubbing his eyes. Derek closed and locked the door behind him and then walked over to Spencer, enveloping him from behind in muscular arms. “Talk to me,” he whispered, nuzzling his face into Spencer’s hair and breathing in the scent of his boyfriend’s shampoo.

“It’s late, let’s just go to bed,” Spencer replied.

He reached to pull Derek’s hands from his waist, but Derek moved faster, tightening his arms and saying firmly, “Kid, come on.”

Spencer let out a resigned sigh and settled back against Derek’s broad chest, but didn’t say anything. Derek gently swayed them back and forth, his voice softer this time as he prompted, “Tell me about the pharmacy.”

“There’s nothing to tell,” Spencer replied defensively. Derek could feel him tensing under his touches and did his best not to match his tone.

“I saw you scanning the shelves, Kid. I saw the way you… paused at a certain drug,” he said, trying to keep his voice even and non accusatory, but Spencer wasn’t in the mood. His grip on Derek’s forearms was firm, bordering on painful, as the younger man jerked out of Derek’s embrace and started to walk away.

He stalked towards the bedroom running a hand through his hair in exasperation, but then seemingly changed his mind and turned around. Walking back towards Derek, his voice was loud, trembling with anger, as he asked, “What are you trying to say, Derek?”

Derek was caught off guard by his boyfriend’s anger, but then again, in the nearly thirteen years they had known each other, Derek had never seen Spencer yell at anyone other than an unsub… Except, of course, when Dilaudid was involved. It was a sensitive topic and Derek should’ve known better than to bring it up in the middle of the night when they were both running on basically no sleep. He held his palms up in a surrender stance. “I’m not trying to say anything, Spencer. I’m trying to get  _ you _ to say something - anything - about what you’re thinking or feeling.”

“Well it sure sounds like you’re trying to say that I’ve got a problem. What do you think happened in the pharmacy, Derek? Are you trying to ask if I stole Dilaudid, tampered with a crime scene? Is that what you think of me?” Spencer’s voice was getting louder and louder.

The thought that Spencer had pocketed some Dilaudid  _ had _ crossed Derek’s mind after he had to step away to answer the phone, but that was such a serious accusation that he’d never voice it out loud, and he didn’t truly believe that Spencer would do such a thing. But the fact that drug addicts weren’t exactly known for exercising sound judgment also tugged at his thoughts, and Spencer bringing it up on his own wasn’t making the situation look any better. He set that aside go for the time being and instead asked in a voice of curiosity and concern, “ _ Do _ you have a problem?”

Derek took a step toward Spencer, who responded by backing away, turning around and this time making it all the way to the bedroom. Derek’s heart was pounding in his chest. What wasn’t Spencer telling him? Could his boyfriend still be using and he had been too oblivious to notice it? He watched Spencer walk away for a moment, frozen in place, before he took a shaky breath and followed him.

In the bedroom Spencer had his back to the door, tugging at his tie. “So, what? You’re just not going to answer me?” Derek could feel himself getting annoyed with Spencer’s defensiveness, something that had been building for awhile. He had been so accommodating to Spencer’s trepidations for so long; at a certain point, Derek needed more from him, some sort of acknowledgement that they weren’t wasting their time in a relationship where Spencer would never feel comfortable opening up to him.

Spencer glanced over his shoulder as he pulled his tie off his neck. “I don’t want to talk about this,” he said coldly.

When Spencer moved towards the bathroom, Derek felt anger rising in his chest. He reached out, grasping Spencer’s wrist and yanking the smaller man towards him. Face to face, Spencer opened his mouth to say something but Derek cut him off. “Well I want to talk about this. What the fuck are we doing here if you can’t even bother to tell me if you’re still addicted to Dilaudid?”

“I don’t know, Derek. What the fuck are we doing here if you can’t trust me to investigate a crime scene at a pharmacy without being convinced I’ll crumble under the temptation?” Spencer spat back. His hands were on Derek’s torso; Spencer stepped forward, crowding Derek up against the bedroom wall. A second later, before Derek had a moment to process what was happening, slender fingers were undoing Derek’s belt. Spencer’s lips met his forcefully. Derek knew this was a diversion tactic - a way to get out of an uncomfortable conversation; but when he tried to pull back from the kiss, Spencer’s teeth immediately found his bottom lip to keep him close, biting so hard that they both tasted blood as Spencer undid the older man’s zipper.

Derek was boiling with anger, but he also didn’t really feel like arguing anymore. Two could play this game. Just as nimble fingers started to trace the outline of his cock over his boxer briefs, Derek’s hands gripped Spencer’s hips firmly and he spun them around, Spencer’s back slamming against the wall with painful force. Derek smirked as he saw Spencer’s pupils dilate despite - or more likely, because of - his yelp of pain. He pinned Spencer’s hands above his head with one hand while the other reached downwards, finding a half-hard cock straining against Spencer’s slacks. The fabric was loose enough for him to wrap his fingers all the way around in a tight grip. Spencer’s face scrunched up and his body tensed at the uncomfortable friction from the fabric, but Derek felt him hardening under his grip and let out a dark chuckle. As his mouth sought out the base of Spencer’s neck, biting sharply, he gave Spencer’s dick two rough jerks that he knew must’ve been painful.

The cry that escaped Spencer’s lips let him know he was bordering on taking it too far, so Derek moved both of his hands instead to the wall on either side of Spencer’s shoulders. Spencer was panting, left breathless by a combination of pain and arousal, but opened his eyes and met Derek’s glare. “Strip for me,” Derek demanded, his voice rough and gravelly. Spencer held his gaze with an almost defiant look as his fingers reached up for the top button of his shirt. He made quick work of his oxford, shrugging it off his shoulders before pulling his undershirt off and tossing it aside. As he reached for his belt, Derek took in his bare chest, leaning down to suck a bruise on his delicate collar bone, pulling a loud groan and shudder from Spencer. Derek’s lips moved up to his ear, whispering in a dark tone, “Look at you. You like this, don’t you? You like it when I rough you up?”

As Spencer’s pants dropped to his ankles and he shimmied out of them, he gave a small nod to Derek’s question. In response, Derek’s hand came to his throat, gripping firmly and pushing his jaw up to force eye contact. Derek’s face was barely an inch away from his. “When I ask you a question, you answer me with your words, you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” he answered in a small voice, his thumbs hooking his boxers and pulling them down. Spencer found himself completely naked, hard and dripping, exposed and vulnerable under Derek’s gaze. Which was exactly where Derek wanted him.

A dark hand snaked into Spencer’s hair, gripping hard, pulling him away from the wall and shoving him towards the bed. “Get on your hands and knees,” Derek demanded as he walked towards the bedside table. Spencer complied quickly, ass in the air. Reaching into the drawer, Derek pulled out a bottle of lube and tossed it at him. “Open yourself up. You better do a good job, because in a few minutes you’re getting my cock whether you’re ready for it or not.”

His arousal was taking the edge off of Derek’s anger, but he didn’t have the patience to be as gentle or as slow as Spencer needed him to be. Better to make him do it himself, he thought, plus it meant he got to sit back and enjoy the show. Spencer gave him an almost nervous look but reached for the lube, leaning down onto his elbows so he could use one hand to slick up three fingers on the other. Derek walked back over to the wall, leaning back against it and taking in the sight of Spencer reaching a tentative finger between his legs to his hole. When Spencer pushed the finger inside with a small moan, Derek pulled his cock out of the slit in his boxer briefs and started giving it long, slow tugs.

Spencer was making the prettiest little noises as he fucked himself with his own fingers, getting louder and more desperate as he added a second, scissoring them slightly, stretching himself out for a third. By the time he had all three in, he finally brushed his own prostate, crying out loudly as his dick twitched underneath him. Derek allowed him a few thrusts of all three fingers before walking up behind him and settling on his knees between Spencer’s legs. He pulled Spencer’s hand out and grasped both of his cheeks, pulling them apart obscenely to admire Spencer’s stretched and twitching hole. Letting go, he reached for the lube and slicked up his cock, bringing it up to Spencer’s hole.

Spencer’s breathing was heavy; anticipation making him desperate. Propping himself up on one hand, he reached the other for his own cock, but only barely made contact before Derek was pulling Spencer’s arm behind his back and holding it there. “Nuh uh, Pretty Boy. No one touches your cock until I say so. Need you to be a good boy for me if you want to come later.” As Spencer let out a long whine at that, Derek pushed inside, faster than was probably smart. Spencer hissed at the stretch but Derek pressed on until his hips met Spencer’s ass, finally stilling to let Spencer adjust.

“Did you like touching yourself like that for me, Pretty Boy? Filling yourself up with your fingers while I watched?”

Spencer’s chest was heaving as he adjusted to Derek’s girth but he let out a strangled, “Yes, sir.”

Derek leaned over, covering Spencer’s body with his own, biting Spencer’s earlobe. Feeling Derek’s torso on his back brought Spencer’s attention back to the fact that Derek was still fully clothed, pinning him down, preventing him from wrapping his fingers around his own dick; completely in control. His breath was warm against Spencer’s ear as he whispered, “You’re my little slut, aren’t you? You do whatever I ask?”

“God, fuck, Derek. Yes,” Spencer replied as he started wiggling his ass, silently begging for Derek to move.

Derek leaned back up onto his knees, one hand pinning Spencer’s arm behind his back and the other gripping his hipbone, and he started thrusting at a relentless pace, rough and fast right from the beginning. He was already so worked up from touching himself that he knew he didn’t need long. As Derek chased his own release, he angled his hips to purposefully avoid Spencer’s prostate, wanting to keep him needy and on edge for as long as possible.

As he fucked him harder and harder, Derek soaked in all of Spencer’s moans and swears that were right on the border between pleasure and pain. He was getting so close. Derek stilled for a moment to let go of Spencer’s arm, instead guiding Spencer’s chest to the mattress and pressing the side of his face into the bed. Derek’s fingers ran down Spencer’s shoulders to his elbows to his wrists, which he clasped firmly and pinned down to the mattress just beyond his head. He used his painful hold on Spencer’s wrists as leverage as he thrust into Spencer’s body for just a few minutes more before his hips stuttered and he came inside of Spencer without any warning except for his teeth digging into the base of his neck to stifle his groans.

Derek’s body stilled as he came down from his orgasm and Spencer pleaded in a tiny voice, “Derek,  _ please _ .”

Pulling out, Derek sat up onto his knees and used his hands to guide Spencer into flipping over onto his back. Spencer’s dick was so hard and heavy against his stomach, having been aroused for so long but barely touched at all. Derek maneuvered his knees on either side of Spencer’s hips and settled his weight on top of Spencer’s thighs, pinning him in place, as Derek tucked his cock back into his jeans and redid his belt.

Spencer was so far gone. “Derek, please, I need you to touch me, I’m so hard it hurts…” He tried to wriggle his hips but couldn’t move his body under Derek’s weight.

Derek smirked and reached out for Spencer’s cock, tracing it from base to tip with featherlight touches.

“Nnnnngh,” Spencer whined. He was running a hand through his own hair, his face scrunched up and brows furrowed.

“Do you think you deserve to come?” Derek asked him quietly. He was still stroking the aching cock before him, increasing the pressure just a little on each pass.

Spencer let out an exasperated breath. “I… please, I need it. Been such a good boy for you, didn’t touch myself at all just like you asked.” Derek loved how much control he had over the writhing genius in that moment.

Finally, he started to pump Spencer in earnest, earning a loud and relieved groan from Spencer. Derek moved his fist in quick, jerky movements, wanting to bring Spencer right up to the edge. As he felt Spencer’s body tensing underneath him, Derek moved his hand away and leaned forward, planting his elbows on either side of Spencer’s head and bringing their faces together. Spencer was practically sobbing at the loss of contact. Derek ignored it and asked in a low voice, “When was the last time you shot up, Spencer?”

As Spencer brought his gaze to Derek’s, he gave the older man an incredulous look, his eyes filled with rage. “Fuck you,” he spat. Spencer reached for his own cock, pumping it just a few times before finding his release, which he didn’t really enjoy anyway. He pushed Derek aside and stood up from the bed. “Of all people, I would’ve thought you’d be the last person to use sex to manipulate someone.” Spencer was trying to sound angry, but Derek could tell that he was barely covering up how hurt he was. As Spencer walked into the bathroom and slammed the door, Derek put his face in his hands, knowing already how badly he had screwed up.

**Author's Note:**

> I reallllyyyyyyyy love getting comments, so, you know what to do.


End file.
